


Michael, the matchmaker

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [31]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, set around season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Michael had always been unable keep a secret. He was the worlds worst confidant and Jim knew this, but after a terrible night on the booze cruise he had admitted his biggest secret: he has a crush on Dwight Schrute.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Michael, the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such bad writers block so sorry if I update slower then usual.Hope you guys enjoy this though. Comments and kudos appreciated!

Michael had always been unable keep a secret. He was the worlds worst confidant and Jim knew this, but after a terrible night on the booze cruise he had admitted his biggest secret. 

He had hoped that being out of the office would make him have a better interaction with Dwight and maybe get somewhere with his stupid crush, but Dwight seemed to have disappeared and then Angela did as well and Jim put two and two together. 

He felt heartbroken and most of all vulnerable; and like an idiot he told Michael that he had a thing for Dwight. All because he was feeling vulnerable. 

Jim arrived to the office after a long weekend of hoping that he had just imagined telling Michael and that everything was okay. It was not his imagination, it was very real. Michael loomed over Jim, harassing him in the break room, and even fluffing his hair up to look like Jim's. 

"Hey Jim, how about we go out to lunch together with you know who" Michael said looking over at Dwight and then back to Jim. "Uh I don't think that's necessary" Jim mumbled. Dwight perked up when he saw Jim and Michael interacting. "Why are you talking to Jim, Michael? You never talk to Jim" Dwight noted. 

"I talk to Jim all the time" Michael said defensively. "Dwight are you free for lunch?" Michael asked. "Oh god" Jim mumbled under his breath, his heart racing. Michael was going to reveal his secret. No way he wasn't. 

"That would be great Michael" Dwight said, getting out of his chair and looking at Michael with a serious expression. "Okay great, Jimbo you coming" Michael asked. "No, why is Jim coming?" Dwight asked, his happiness to spend time with Michael deflating. "Because I'm trying to get you two together idiot" Michael mumbled under his breath. 

"Michael!" Jim said, his eyes wide as he stared at Michael in disbelief. Dwight gave a confused expression to Michael, not having heard what Michael had said. "Come on guys, treats on me okay?" Michael said, walking into his office to get his stuff. 

Jim sighed and remained in his chair with a resigned expression. Dwight shut off his computer and patted Jim on the back, before walking near the reception desk. 

"Lets go Jimbo, get up" Michael said. Lunch went about as good as it could have gone with both Dwight and Michael at Hooters. Michael had a couple slips ups, but nothing that Jim couldn't cover up.

That was until Michael told Toby that Hooters counted as a business expense, prompting him to tell Toby that Jim really needed the lunch because he was bummed about his crush on Dwight "What? Jim has a crush on Dwight?" Kelly asked with an excited expression. "No, no, no" Michael disagreed, walking quickly out of the annex. 

"Oh my god Jim you never told me you had a crush on Dwight! He's kind of annoying and not that cute so this is such a surprise..." Kelly rambled, excitedly talking to Dwight. Jim stood still, still holding the bathroom door open as he heard Kelly mutter the words he had never wanted to hear from anyone in the office. 

Jim got away from the situation, but was confronted again by a smirking Kevin. "So is it true?" Kevin asked. "Is what true?" Jim asked, aiming for nonchalant. "You know" Kevin said raising his brows and giggling. Jim sighed and walked to his desk, slowly sitting down and looking at Dwight.

Dwight seemed unaware yet of the gossip circulating around in the office and was hurriedly typing away at his computer. Michael tapped on his office window. Jim rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore it. 

"Jim can you come in my office, Pam too" Michael said, solemnly turning to go to his desk. Dwight looked up in confusion at seeing both Jim and Pam being called into Michael's office. Maybe Jim was finally getting fired and Pam had been caught up in whatever scheme Jim had planned? "Poor Pam" Dwight thought, anxiously waited to see what was going on. 

"Michael what happened out there?" Jim asked sighing. Pam looked at Michael with a disappointed expression. "That wasn't nice to do" Pam said. Michael sighed and put his face in his hands. "I know. I'm sorry" Michael said, his voice cracking into a sob. "Do you want to hit me, you can hit me" Michael offered looking up at Jim with worried eyes. 

"I'm not going to hit you Michael" Jim said, walking over to sit down next to Pam. "I don't think Dwight knows yet and we're going to keep it that way" Jim said, staring intently at Michael. Michael nodded, but looked at Jim with fearful eyes. "I don't think I can do it" Michael said honestly. 

"Michael I believe in you" Pam said, smiling at Michael. He seemed to perk up at this and by Jim's reassuring smile and agreed. "Okay fine, I got this" Michael said. 

"Did you get fired?" Dwight asked with a smug smile. "No, but you did. Michael will be calling you any second now" Jim replied, swirling in his chair and leaning back into it. "That's not true" Dwight staunchly replied. "I wouldn't be too sure Dwight" Jim said, smirking to himself at the angry expression on his face. 

"Michael!" Dwight said, stomping over to Michael's office. Jim chuckled to himself, before turning to his work that he had barely completed. 

Dwight surprisingly never found out about Jim's crush on him, despite the office buzzing with the information all day and them giving Jim smirks any time he would look up. 

. . . . . . . 

"Okay Jim and Dwight, my office 5 seconds" Michael called out. Jim sighed and slowly got out of his chair, yawning as he walked into the office. "What do you need Michael?" Dwight asked, taking out his note pad to write down what Michal had to say. 

Jim knocked the paper out of Dwight's hands causing him to yell and elbow Jim. "I want you guys to go on a sales call. Super important client" Michael said, winking at Jim. Dwight was too preoccupied in writing his notes that he didn't catch the wink. 

"I don't think that's necessary" Jim said, sitting up in his chair and suddenly alert. "No it is" Michael said, smirking at Jim. Jim gave a pleading look to Michael, but he ignored it. "Alright get out of here" Michael said, smiling at their retreating figures. This was totally going to work.

"How'd it go" Michael asked, winking at Jim. "Fine, we got the sale" Jim responded acting as he normally does. "No" Michael said, starting to make smooching noises. "No, why would that happen? That's unprofessional" Dwight said, finally finished with hanging his coat up. 

Michael sighed. Setting Dwight and Jim was harder then he thought it would be. He wanted them together and he also wanted the burden of not telling Dwight off of his shoulders. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"Hey Dwight can you go get me something from the break room?" Michael asked, smiling at the camera as he said this. "Sure" Dwight responded, getting up to go to the break room. "Guys follow me" Michael whispered, walking quickly, but quietly after Dwight. 

Dwight entered the break room, seeing Jim sitting in there drinking a grape soda. "Hey Dwight" Jim greeted. "Hello Jim" Dwight responded formally, he turned around quickly though when he heard the door shut and lock. 

"What the hell?" Dwight said, pulling on the door knob forcefully. "I think it's locked" Jim said unhelpfully as he continued to sip his drink. "Yeah no shit Jim" Dwight responded, sitting down at the same table after determining the door wouldn't open. 

"You're giving up already?" Jim asked with surprise as he looked at Dwight. "No idiot. I need to fuel up before I break the door" Dwight responded. "Right" Jim replied with a smile as he looked at Dwight. The two sat in silence. Jim drinking his soda and looking at Dwight and Dwight crunching on pretzels and looking back at Jim. 

"Oh hey guys totally weird the door just locked and closed" Michael said unlocking the door after 30 minutes. "Yeah weird" Jim replied with an unimpressed look. Michael noticed the lack of blushing faces and missing clothes to see that his attempt didn't work. "Dammit" Michael mumbled under his breath and angrily walked out of the break room. 

He was really trapped here. How would he get these idiots to just admit their feelings? The way they were looking at each other back in the break room was enough indication of the obvious tension between them. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Okay everyone I need your attention" Michael said as he walked out of his office after he saw Jim go into the bathroom. "Michael you already have our attention just by yelling. You didn't need to call, message, and email us" Phyllis said. "Well I'm sorry if that bothers you Phyllis, but this is really freaking important okay?" Michael said flustered. 

"So as we all know Jim has a crush on Dwight and I need you all to come up with ideas to make sure Dwight finds out" Michael told them. "Wait, Jim has a crush on me?" Dwight asked, his eyes wide. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael yelled in shock. "I didn't even see you" Michael said, putting his hand on his chest. Right at that moment Jim came out of the kitchen and saw everyones faces looking at him, Michael, and Dwight in shock. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked in confusion. "Cats out of the bag... again" Michael said with a grimace. Jim gave a dismayed expression to Michael before looking at Dwight who was staring at him.

"Okay Jim and Dwight, conference room" Michael said, walking in there and shutting the blinds. Dwight walked in after Michael, but Jim slowly walked. He was hoping for an alien invasion or a heart attack to get out of this situation. There was no way out of this. Dwight knew and now Dwight would probably kill him or never talk to him again. 

"You guys need to talk this out. I'll be outside if you need me" Michael said and with that he walked out. Dwight didn't look at Jim, even though he was right in front of him.

"Listen Dwight, I'm sorry you found out this way. I didn't want you to know, especially like this" Jim said, a disheartened expression on his face. Dwight finally looked up at Jim "so it's true?" he asked. 

Jim paused and thought to himself maybe he could lie and say no it wasn't true just a prank, but it had been years of harboring a crush on Dwight. This was the best way to end it. 

Jim nodded, "yeah it's true" he said, slightly bitterly. Dwight nodded, "I can leave if you want me too?" Jim said starting to get up. "Jim, don't-don't go" Dwight said, reaching forward to take Jim's arm. 

Jim sat back down with a confused look to Dwight. "You're not that ugly I guess. So you can ask me out and I will say yes" Dwight said to him, speaking as if he was making a deal with a client. "Aw Dwight, you think I'm cute" Jim said with a grin. "No, wrong, I never said that" Dwight argued, but a light blush covered his face. 

Jim smiled at him, "Dwight will you go out with me?" he asked. Dwight nodded and softly smiled, "yes Halpert I will" he replied. 

They exited the conference room, Jim had his arm around Dwight even though Dwight had tried to shrug him off. "Did it work?" Michael asked worriedly as he saw his two friends coming out. "Yes Michael, it did" Jim replied with a smile to the office. 

"I knew it would" Michael said with a clap. He put himself in between them and hugged them both. "You guys are going to be so cute together " Michael said happily. 

"I may not be good at keeping secrets, but I'm great at matchmaking and that's the moral of the story" Michael said with a wink to the camera. "No, but in all honesty I really didn't think that would work. I'm really glad it did. I can't afford to get in trouble with Jan again."


End file.
